This application seeks funding to continue a training program in microbial pathogenesis at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine. Our program is designed to provide state-of-the-art instruction in the field of microbial pathogenesis. The program has clearly defined goals and standards for both didactic training in formal courses and laboratory research. Because of the common themes of microbial pathogenesis and host responses that transcend research with individual organisms, this program cements and consolidates the existing links between faculty that work in the general area of microbial pathogens while carrying out the primary task of training new scientists. It would be an excellent time for Einstein to have this program continue, because we are experiencing significant growth in the number of faculty working on microbial pathogenesis and our roster of graduate students and postdoctoral fellows have increased significantly since the last competitive renewal. This program provides much of the glue that binds our large faculty working on host-microbe interactions and is an essential component of the effort of this institution in microbiological immunological research. There are 18 faculty trainers from six departments in our program with expertise that spans the broad range of disciplines from viral, bacterial, mycobacterial, fungal, and protozoal pathogenesis to B and T cell immunology and autoimmunity. The diverse disciplines of a faculty that already works closely together provide an outstanding environment to motivate and train highly qualified scientists interested in studying microbial pathogenesis. All of the faculty mentors have current NIH funding and their research programs have been productive, and continue to be highly competitive. The program is designed to maximize interactions between students, postdoctoral fellows and faculty, and includes the important cross-fertilization between those trained in clinical infectious diseases and in basic sciences. We anticipate that graduates of our program will be well prepared to meet the infectious disease challenges of tomorrow. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]